


处刑福音

by carboxyl



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboxyl/pseuds/carboxyl
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Kudos: 8





	处刑福音

处刑福音

火灾后的废墟很吵闹，充斥着罗西南迪的哭喊。他说住手、多弗、住手、住手，夹杂以撕心裂肺的嚎叫。  
多弗朗明哥不以为意，没有人能更改他决定去做的事，即使是罗西也不行。他举起枪，把枪口对准霍明古的后脑勺。

"多弗朗明哥，罗西南迪，有我这样的父亲，真是抱歉。"  
这便是霍明古的遗言了。罗西南迪被他护在怀里，他用胸膛遮住小儿子的视野，仿佛这就能让他看不见正在发生的事。  
多弗朗明哥拉开保险栓，咔哒。  
他听见一个声音：开枪吧，是他该死。声音很轻，但他确确实实地听见了。  
摁住扳机的手指因愤怒而微微颤抖。  
看，对准那里，就是那里——  
他咬牙切齿，毫不犹豫地开枪，后坐力弹回手上，他趔趄了一下又站稳。铅弹准确无误地射穿了霍明古的大脑，创口迸出血花和脑浆，溅到多弗朗明哥脸上。  
多弗朗明哥收起枪，重重擦去脸上的血沫。虽然是第一次亲手杀人，但他枪法很好，一击毙命，霍明古甚至还来不及挣扎就死了。废墟与尸堆中只剩下罗西南迪绝望的抽泣。于是他心中终于升腾起一种无与伦比的平静，仿佛人生的所有痛苦与愤怒都能于这一枪里终结，他知道自己会下地狱，但不觉得自己是罪人。  
多弗朗明哥笑了。  
“罗西，我们回玛丽乔亚去吧。”

罗西南迪依旧怔怔的，他第一次对自己的亲兄弟感到陌生，他不理解究竟是什么把那些疯狂的居民镇压住的，他只知道自己被兄长从城墙上放下来时，那些人都变成了内脏破裂血流如注的尸体。他更不理解父亲为什么要道歉，为什么？为什么要对自己道歉？为什么要对多弗道歉？是父亲做错了什么吗？父亲难道不是一个善良而温柔的人吗？他不知道。也没有人会告诉他为什么。当他抬起头，看见多弗朗明哥正笑着。  
多弗朗明哥对他说：“我需要对它做一些处理。”  
他用沙哑的嗓音回答：“不…多弗，快停下…求求你！”  
多弗对他的祈求置若罔闻，他微笑着，温柔地说：“起来，回过头去，罗西。把眼睛捂上。”  
他八岁的弟弟终于知道什么要发生了，罗西南迪紧紧抱着父亲温热而沉重的尸身，鲜血从弹孔中滴落，污染了他的衣领。  
"罗西，让开。把眼睛捂上，不要看。"多弗朗明哥又说。  
罗西南迪瑟瑟发抖，过度的惊惧让他动弹不得。于是多弗朗明哥走过去，从霍明古的尸体上把罗西南迪抓得死紧的手指根根掰开。他扶起瘫倒在地的弟弟，用袖口揩去他的泪水，把他安置在一旁。  
"罗西，闭上眼睛。"  
罗西南迪终于顺从了。他转过身，双腿还在打颤，稍稍低头，大颗大颗的泪水就不停落下。他捂住双眼，其实这根本没用，因为他更该捂住耳朵的。多弗朗明哥从鞘中抽出一把长匕首，像老练的屠夫一般麻利地放倒了那具尸体，尸体面朝地倒下，如同向地面投去石块，发出闷响。罗西南迪的眼泪从指缝中流出。多弗朗明哥抓住它后颈上的金发，刀刃虚贴上左手手指，毫不犹豫的第一刀下去，先切开的是皮肉，声音很轻，只有刀刃在组织内来回摩擦的簌簌声。罗西南迪想要号叫。第二刀，多弗朗明哥加大了力度，于是很快就碰到脊骨。他把刀拔出，刀很锋利，几乎没从伤口带走碎肉，他又沿着切痕找准了骨缝，左手按住刀背一敲，咔——于是半个头颅就这样被切割下来。罗西南迪想要大声号叫。大量的鲜血涌出，但已经失去了被他枪击时四处喷溅的力度，第三刀，多弗朗明哥直接剁了下去，最后一点沾着骨头的皮肉也被切断，人头骨碌碌地滚到地上。罗西南迪发现自己失声了。  
多弗朗明哥丢掉匕首，发出咣当的声音，他抓起霍明古枯黄的金长发，对罗西南迪说："罗西，我们回玛丽乔亚去吧。"

罗西南迪最终还是没有跟他走。他选择留在这个几乎被毁灭殆尽的北海岛屿，待在岸边，目送兄长带着父亲的头颅驾船远去。即使与多弗朗明哥道别时，他也再没能发出声音。甫一张口，所有话语便都变成指甲刮擦玻璃的刺耳噪音，听起来滑稽至极。但多弗朗明哥没有为此嘲笑他，他面色铁青，沉重地拥抱自己最后的血亲，对他许下誓言：等我恢复了身份，就到这里接你回去。  
罗西南迪流着泪，没有点头或摇头，只是沉默。

比多弗朗明哥先来的是海军军舰。曾经的海军大将在岸边不出意外地发现了一个孩子，他长着略长的金发，深红的眼睛，海风、日晒和眼泪在他脸上留下两道白痕，身上的衬衫沾满了黑灰色和红褐色的污渍，他双颊凹陷，嘴唇干裂，显然很多天没有进食。  
出于本能的善意，战国问：“孩子，你无家可归了吗……要不要跟我走？”  
罗西南迪终于爆发出哭声，如同被逼入死地的野兽，爆发出极端绝望的嚎哭。

多弗朗明哥之后再去那座岛找过他，但没有找到。他会找到的，用自己的方式。  
罗西南迪让他住手，让他不要作恶。可他怎么能容许自己不作恶呢？不作恶他的通缉令怎么能被传向全世界呢？不多作恶罗西南迪还能靠什么认出他呢？所以这当然是必要的。

所幸最后他的弟弟找到他了，十几年过去，他的罗西依然无法对他张口说话，甚至笨手笨脚的毛病在长大以后还变本加厉。然而罗西南迪就这样接替了维尔戈的红心干部职位，甚至没有“力排众议”。理由很简单：堂吉诃德·罗西南迪是堂吉诃德·多弗朗明哥的亲生弟弟，这一个理由足矣。家族里的所有人都只以多弗朗明哥为尊，绝不违背他的任何意志。

他们开始的契机可能是一支烟，一瓶酒，或是别的什么不干不净的东西。据说从小分离的血亲长大后对彼此有无法抗拒的性吸引力，他对柯拉松就是如此。在他加入家族后，多弗朗明哥便极少用“罗西”称呼他，而是用那个意为“红心”的代号，也许是为了将他与曾经那个抽抽噎噎的小孩彻底分开，这样就能省下不少背德感，全留作床上专用。  
罗西南迪也拒绝过，但他不能说话，当多弗朗明哥夺走他口中的烟，倾身吻上来时，他就用手指在身边任何能碰到的东西上叩出“笃、笃”声。这当然是没用的，多弗朗明哥的意志不为任何人而转移，顶多把暗号当作一句意为“不要”的调情。多弗吻他，双臂把他搂在怀里，用一个拥抱轻柔地缓解他的不适和僵硬。罗西南迪想，算了，也许顺从他反而更舒服些，即使这是错的。  
罗西南迪一开始还害怕自己会在情潮中走漏声音，后来他不再担心了。因为他发现自己对多弗的沉默是一种心理与生理上的双重必然，除了嗯啊之外，他真的说不出任何一句话，只要开口，就会发出比琵卡更为古怪滑稽的声音，当然这只限于多弗。他感到庆幸，同时也为这背后的原因感到无比悲哀。多弗朗明哥是天生的恶魔，凭他又能拯救些什么呢？

幸而他的生命中出现了罗。来自白色城镇的少年有着不符合年龄的残酷眼神，但与多弗不同，他还残存着良知。罗西南迪决定拯救他。

柯拉松带着罗离开了，名曰治病。奇迹般的，在柯拉松离开的半年内，鹤的军舰再也没有对他们穷追猛打。多弗朗明哥有了猜想，但他不愿去想。铂铅病是不治之症，除了手术果实之外无药可医，为了救那个孩子，柯拉松无论如何都会回到他身边。

再一次听见罗西南迪开口说话是在交易手术果实的米尼翁岛上，距离上一次已有十八年之久。期间他唯一听过罗西南迪用声带发出的声音也不过是呻吟，偶尔夹以意味不明的鼻音。多弗朗明哥从不亲自怀疑他的弟弟，即使怀疑，也更愿意将这个权利自然地转嫁给古拉迪乌斯或迪亚曼蒂。但事实如此，柯拉松是海军卧底，是家族的叛徒，多弗朗明哥毫不意外。  
他想起了十八年前的那个午后，父亲的道歉和弟弟的嚎哭。处刑并不能给他带来喜悦，即使那让他感到平静，但他没有解脱。他还是时常会梦见那个为人鱼肉、被绑在城墙上的自己，而这份恐惧无处抒发。他相信自己一生的痛苦都源于父亲的背叛，是父亲让他被动地成为了天龙人中的叛徒，让母亲死于饥饿和疾病。于是他杀死了父亲，现在又不得不亲手送唯一的弟弟下地狱。  
柯拉松直视着他，掏出枪与他对峙。他扣动扳机，报出海军代码，然后道歉。多弗朗明哥被激怒了，他仿佛又回到了过去，身为叛徒的亲人对他致以虚假的歉意，柯拉松是从什么时候开始背叛他的？是从加入家族的那一刻就开始了他处心积虑的计划吗？不，不是。在他对霍明古开枪时，在他亲手割下父亲的头颅时，罗西南迪的背叛就已发生，其后所有的依附、任性和情爱都是彻头彻尾的谎言。于是罗西南迪真正地成为了他必须处刑的对象。他也掏出枪。但他清楚地知道柯拉松开不出这一枪，因为他是罗西南迪，是霍明古的儿子，是所谓的“正义”，可笑的理想主义者。他与父亲一样，没有资格在这垃圾堆一般的世界里生存。

多弗朗明哥拉开保险栓，似乎同时听见一把锁正被钥匙撬开，然后是机械计数器没有感情的声音，计数器说：7。  
多弗朗明哥想：什么7？但他没有机会再去想了，因为他已经扣下了扳机，枪声响起，然后是胸口沉重的搏动，再响起，是计数器已经数到了5，计数器说：4。3。2。1。0。有什么无形的东西从胸口飞速挣扎而出，举枪的右手越来越轻，再然后是罗西南迪倒地的闷响，如同向地面投去石块，被解放的恶魔爆发出狂笑，不可视的铁链坠落下来，被他与罗西南迪一起留在雪地上，然后归于宁静。多弗朗明哥回头，不愿再看他一眼，子弹正好打完，收进大衣里时枪口依旧灼热，背后的罗西南迪还在痛苦地喘气。他活不了了，叛徒就应当作出被折磨致死的觉悟，就像父亲一样。

罗西南迪的最后一句话是：放过罗吧，他已经自由了！  
多弗朗明哥想：我也自由了。我终于自由了。  
他一把撕开胸口的纽扣，狂笑着大步朝德雷斯罗萨走去，直到这辈子结束，都再没有扣上过一次。

END


End file.
